Dragon age: The witch and the Warden
by sandwichshop2
Summary: The blight is over and mason is the commander of the grey. alistar is the king and Jayson is one of the last surviving freleden grey wardens. Now he must find the love of his life and his archdemon child.
1. prolog

Dragon age: The witch and the warden

prolog

sandwichshop2

I dont own Dragon age Origins

this is acctual game play i dont take credit for anything below

exsept for some things

Hours befor the final battle

Arl eamon's estate

Jayson walked into his room. Morrigan was standing by the fire "do not be alrmed tis only I."

"Morrigan whats on your mind"

"I did not come here to talk about sentimental things. I here came to speak with you. I have

plan you see a way out the loop in your hole I know what happens when the archdemon dies I know a gery warden must be sacrficed and that sacrfice could be you. I have come to tell you that this dose not have to be." Jayson was surprized how could she know what Riordan had just told him. He had to find out.

"How do you know this morrigan?" he asked

"I know a great meany things how i know is not quite as importain as what im offering you however. I offer a way out. A way out for all the grey wardens that their need be no sacerfice a ritual performed on the eve of battle in the dark of night." At that moment Jayson thought of what that could mean he pictured morrigan standing on the out side of a circle with him sitting in a chair candles all round and terrible pain.

"what kind of ritual?" jayson asked fearing the worst

"it is old magic. from a time before the circle of magi. some would call it blood magic, but i think recent days have taught you that this is not always to be feared."

"nothing comes without a price" jayson pointed out.

"perhapes that price need not be so unbearble, espicly if thier is much to be gained. all I ask is that you lisine to what i have to offer nothing more." Here jayson thought he might be some answers here "very well whats your plan?" Morrigan walked towrd the bed and sat down

"what i propose is this, lay with me here tonight and from our joining a child will be conceived that child will bear the taint when the archdemon is slain its essence will seek the child like a becon. At this early stage the child can absorb that essence and not perish. The archdemon it will be desrtoyed, with no grey warden dying in the process." jayson was shocked have a kid with morrigan and make it a darkspawn

"so the child will become a darkspawn!"

"Not at all, it will become something diffrent a child born with the soul of and old god after this is done you allow me to walk away.. and you dont follow ever. The child will be mine to raise as i wish."

"wait i want to know more about this child!" jayson said trying to mask the panic and worry in his vocie

"As you wish."

"what do you intend to do with this child?" Asked jayson

"I do not wish to tell you" morrgian fastly repiled

_"great" _thought jayson "I instist I need to know what you plan"

"The child will reprecent freedom for an ancient power. A chance to be reborn apart form the taint is that not reason enough to do it? I will raise the child apart from the rest of socity, and teach it to respsect that from wich it came. beyond that you need know nothing else."

_"Not what i asked but i gesse it will do" _thought jayson "this will be my child will I ever see I"

In a stern tone she said "No you will never see it. This is all i ask in retrun for freeing you from the burden the grey wardens have placed upon you"

"The child won't be hurt will it? " asked Jayson

"ignoring the fact that after one night it could hardly be called a child... no it won't be hurt. It will be changed."

"Will the child be evil? what will it become?" demanded Jayson

"Allow me to say that i seek the essence of the old god that once was and not the dark forces that corrupted it . Some things in this world worth preserving . make of that what you will."

"enough of the child morrigan. how do you even now this going to work."

"This is what my mother intended when she sent me with you. She was the one who frist gave me the ritual and told me what i was meant to dose not surprise you? Did you wonder why flemeth saved your life, why she aided you? this is is importaint is that I am offering you now. It will work and it will save your life."

"Is this why you've been... friendly to me."

"caring for you as I've come to... that wa not part of the plan." she said in a sympathetic voice "But I can not let what I feel interfere with what i must do. The fact that it will save your life makes me olny more determined to seem it do not... cloud the issue if you feel anything for me. Then accept that it make what we must do that much easier."

"Alright morrigan I'll do it."

"a wise deccision" morrigan Said in happy voice. "come, my love put the thoughts of the ritual aside and lets us make this last night togther one to remember." She got of the bed and went in to the next room from thier he heard "take of your clothes darling" he did after he killed the fire he lit a candle and layed on the bed.

A few minutes later morrigan came in wearing nothing but her undergarments she walked toward him. When she reached the bed she crawled over the end and crawled until she was on top of him. he crawled back a little and she followed they both crawled until they reached night stand. Morrigan blew out the candle. She kissed him as he unhooked her braw...

AN: every thing above is acctual game play its 10:56 and I just finished this if i spell check it right now it would take to 12:00 any miss spellings report and MABEY I''ll get to them mabey.

thanks for reading and reviewing. i dont own Dragon Age

to all the people reviewing my last Story Assassins creed heritage and telling me what was wrong and how i could change it this ones for you

peace

your's turly

kevyn aka sandwichshop2


	2. Chapter 1 wardens return

Dragon age:thw witch and the warden

chapter 1

the wardens return

Jayson had been their. He had fought the arcdemon he had cut its throat as it lay bleeding on the top of fort Drakon. To his friends Alistair and Mason the last surviving ferelden grey wardens surprise he lived. After he had killed it he fell to the ground and expected to die. He remembered what Riordan had told him "do you know why a grey warden is needed to kill an archdemon?" "yes and no I thought it had to do with their skill" Jayson had answered" "NO no no" Riordan has replied "a grey warden is needed because, if a regular man delivers the killing blow the archdemon's soul would just go into a darkspwan host and reincarnate and begin the blight allover again. When a grey warden kills a archdemon he takes in its soul killing himself but also ending the blight." Remembering this he lay on top of fort Drakon he waited for the darkness to end the pain and reunite him with his son and his beloved wife."

a few weeks later at the coronation of Alistair Jayson stood next to the throne. And waited. Then the drums started to play BOOM BOOM BOOM then the trumpets joined in playing the national anthem. Finally the doors opened and their dressed in his dead half brothers Royal armor stood Alistair. Confidently he walked to the throne. Flower pedals rained down and covered the shoulder plates. He brushed them off and keeped walking. All the while the people cheered. The noise was defending how Alistair could withstand it he had no idea. When he finally came to the throne Arl eamon yelled "All be silent for the coronation process" in a few minutes the crowd went silent. Arl eamon then said "Alistair as the sole surviving heir to the throne you have been selected as king will you take this responsibility willingly"

"yes " Alistair replied "I will take this responsibility willingly I will protect the people and their safety will be my first concern." the crowd cheered again I took the guards a few minutes to quite it them all down again

"do you Alistair renounce your right as a grey warden" her the crowd was silent not even a baby cried out this answer would deterim the political power Alistair held.

"yes I Alistair here by renounce my right as a grey warden" again the crowd cheered and again the guards quitted them down.

"And finally with the power invested in me by the land of Frerlden I here by proclaim you king" the crowd when nuts finally they had a new king wearing the gold crown Alistair held his hands up for silence.

"my people let us not celebrate me becoming king. The blight is over we have done it Frelden is free. Yes Meany people died and the circle of magi is destroyed, but we can rebuild we can write a new future. As my first act as king I would like to anounce the new leader of the grey wardens mason Jackson" the crowd cheered. And I smiled to my self Alistair had told me as killer of the archdemon I should be the leader of the grey wardens. I had declined in hope of setting out for my new quest.

finally the crowd stopped and Alistair continued "My second act is to reconstruct denerim and in its square it will construct a monument to the men and women who fell it the defense of this country, and after we have raised more grey wardens we will set the deep roads on fire and kill any remaining darkspawn. We will help rebuild the dwarf kingdom and together we will live in peace..."

AN: I do not own dragon age awaking or other wise it belongs to EA or the person who created it.

This is a story about another grey warden the charter mason is the charter you play as in the game I added a new grey warden because I thought it would be fitting to have three ferelden wardens left instead of two.

Yes some parts of this are from the game others I added.

Please review and check out my other story Assassins creed heritage.

Take in to account that this is my second story so I kind got the grammar right it is much better than the 1st few chapters in ACH (assassins creed heritage)

Peace

yours truly

Kevyn AKA sandwichshop


End file.
